


花火

by Sweet_Placebobo



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Placebobo/pseuds/Sweet_Placebobo
Summary: 星火噼啪了最后一下，便彻底隐没于暗夜之中。
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	花火

*短打 一个不道德的故事  
*私设OOC 少量underage&惜缘

朴综星再次来到了这家酒吧。

这家酒吧的装潢并无特别之处，无非就是黑灯瞎火之下铺显几层迷幻的华丽，各色暗郁的灯光流连众生之面，无论隔得远或近，都只能窥见迷蒙的暧昧。

他说不清是何时注意到这个地方的，又是何时习惯性地坐在角落的卡座，点一杯小酒，对着斜前方的舞池一品一品地饮啜。每逢戌时，那一方并不宽敞的舞台中央，总会坐立着一个人，削尖的面容被顶上的白光投得鲜明，晕出浓浓的阴影，嘴唇正对着麦克风，随旋律的跃动开开闭闭，发出独特清亮的音色，朴综星觉得那声音不属于夜晚，而属于黎明前夕的海岸。

他听到浪花拍打的声响，正在他的心上温柔地翻涌。倏忽一个转调，由低至高，盘旋海面的鸽群扑闪翅膀，腾空而起，飞至悠远的苍穹，再落幕于夕阳之下，被赤色烧成灰烬。他目不转睛地凝视着台上的那人，心脏快速地抖跳，紧握酒杯的手指泛起白色，他不自在地咽了口唾沫，再度拿起酒杯，囫囵灌了一口。

“帅哥，你一个人吗？”身旁不适时地响起搭讪的问话，他看都没看那人一眼，咚地放下酒杯，起身离开了酒吧。

室外的温度有些凉，他不由打了个冷颤，吸了吸鼻子朝前方走去。这家“ENHYPEN”坐落此地许久，估摸着位置较为隐蔽，平时的人烟相比市中心的BAR可谓稀少寥寥，但他就是喜欢这样的环境，喜欢这种不见过多犬马声色的调调，他时常趁大学课业之后短暂的闲暇来到这里，静下心来观赏台上同样安逸的演出。酒吧驻唱的男生看样子比他小，留着一头乌发，刘海卷出扇形的弧度，眉眼黑黢，在黯淡的环境下仍雪亮着，他多半着宽松的丝质衬衫，衣摆自然地垂落，显得骨架细瘦，若用手臂一抱，估计能挤出许多空气。

朴综星并不知道这位男生的名字，仅知道大家都爱叫他“Sheep”，偶有常客坐在底下，等一曲终尽便吆喝道，Sheep，来一首上次唱的，或是现下流行的关于情情爱爱的歌曲，Sheep听闻总会给予一个微笑，对管音响伴奏的人挥个手势，等待指定前奏的播放。Sheep对待每个点歌的人都很随和温柔，也不会为顾客无理的要求而动怒，若是有人不识相地耍闲痞泼赖，让他唱一些不堪入耳的东西，另一个人便会出现在台上，对着麦克风道：“对不起，这首歌他不会唱。”

那人看起来比Sheep年长，有着一双小鹿般的眸子，熨帖的黑西装显出其纤长的身形，年轻的外表下藏着几丝老成，他不常出现在顾客的视野下，仅有非常的情况时，他才会从后台缓缓走出来，皮鞋踏地的声音犹如敲钟，一下一下地预示着某场矛盾的终结。朴综星觉得那两人之间有种奇妙的适配感，然而他说不清楚这具体的感觉。

毕竟自己一直都以一个局外人的身份观察着众生百态，而尚未融入某段更具体的关系之中。从小到大，虽然在外人看来，自己近乎是暖场的高手，凭借直言直语的性情收获了很多友谊，也得罪了很多人，但他就是觉得，迄今为止的人生当中，仍缺少点什么。或许是让他彻底解放的某种激情，或许是让他刻骨铭心的某段关系，或许又是踏出了那一步、便会义无反顾继续向前奔跑的某种勇气。

他记得高中时于高压之下触发的爆裂。录像带，天台，一个柔软而又黏糊的吻，他把同班的男生抵在墙上，学着色情片里的动作笨拙地亲热，指尖抚摸腻滑的肌肤，搓擦、潮热、浓液溢出，等清醒回笼，彼此的汗液早已浇透薄而粗糙的布料。而面前的男生红肿着双眸，唇间挤出低燥的喘息，在他的心上一下一下地搔刮。

那双眼睛，叫他记了许久，以至于关系被发现、一切皆分崩离析之后，他凝望对方离去的背影，脑海里仍源源不断地闪过那时的印象。之后再到大学，离家多里，不在父母经年累月的管教之下，他忘乎所以地沉迷于一段又一段火热又短促的关系，就算自己不主动追求，也有大把的尤物找上门，可等真正踏入那段关系了，又会以不耐烦与失望收场。

这也并不意味着他不是个长情的人，只是他尚未遇到那个真正让他心动的对象。直到他鬼使神差地走进这家酒吧，对着菜单点了某款并不熟悉的酒，坐在喧哗渐小的角落，望到台上那抹洁白的身影时，他有片刻的犹豫，目光直直盯着对方沉浸歌唱的神情。

彷如有什么闯入了自己的内心，却不叫他觉得唐突，相反，他觉得这样的感受很美，如是夜空里四散开来的烟花，转瞬即逝，又烙刻于心。他一动不动地观赏着对方的表演，直至最后一个尾音落下，漾开在迷乱的空间里，他第一次这么诚挚地想为一个人鼓掌。于是他照做了，噼里啪啦的掌声有些突兀，歌手朝他这望来，尽管他这里一尽浓烈的黑，他还是感觉到，对方的眼光与他的相会、重叠了。

仅那一瞬，他从那个眼神里体会到了喜悦，与淡淡的忧愁。之后他来得频繁，却总是挨在角落里，与男生无声地交流，男生每每唱完一首歌，像是惯性使然，状若不经意地朝他这看一眼，又匆匆收回目光，酝酿着下一首歌的启程。没有对话，没有互换联系方式，两人就像是暗自约定好，默契地在这个是非之地相见，完成彼此的任务之后又一声不响地告别，再次回到自己独自的生活当中。

朴综星偶和友人暗示自己当下的情况，冷不防被戏谑一通，这样一点都不像Jay、不是我认识的那个Jay了、Jay竟然也有为感情苦恼的一天……从其他朋友那基本得不到靠谱的回答，干脆就憋闷在心里，要么腐烂，要么生发，可之于后者，他尚未达到踏出那一步的勇气。

直到Sheep主动拦住了自己，递过来一张干净的便签，其上写了一串整齐的数字。

“这是我的电话，平时看你常来ENHYPEN，不如认识一下？”男生的声音略带腼腆，一双眼睛亮着澄澈的光芒，在昏暗的街道上格外醒目。

他愣怔了，一时没反应过来，对方见状把纸条贴在他的胸前，对他展露一个微笑，又背过身消失在了夜色之中。而他甚至还不知道对方的名字。

那串号码被他输入进通讯录，备注了“Sheep”这个单词，接着他开始了等待，却迟迟不见那串号码主动打来。初冬下了初雪，密密麻麻的雪点弥漫了整个首尔，他独自一人坐在南山公园的长椅上，一手捧着早已冷掉的年糕，一手举着手机，对着屏幕中央那串记得熟悉的数字发呆。最终，他按下了拨号键。

——“喂？请问是？”回铃音没响多久便结束了，男生的声音从那头传来，因电子的干扰而略有失真。

“……”他却沉默了，仅留轻微的呼吸。

“……是你吗？噗——说来怪不好意思的，我好像还不知道你的名字呢，所以不懂该怎么称呼，要不暂且先叫哥？”

“我叫Jay，朴综星。”这次他开口了，嗓音有些嘶哑。

电话那头明显愣了一下，接着道：“好，Jay哥，我叫梁祯元，你也可以像其他人一样叫我Sheep，依你的习惯来就好。”

他嘴唇蠕动着，似要出口的话又噎了回去。他想问对方，现在有空吗？要不一起出来散个步？吃点东西？或是单纯聊天都可以。可他却胆怯了，又无声了半天，而对方也同样沉默着，这时一声呼唤响在耳畔——“元元，你在和谁说话？”他听出来了，是比梁祯元年长的那位青年的声音，接着他听见梁祯元的声音：“没什么，羲承哥，就一个认识的朋友。”语调有些慌张。

他立刻挂了电话，抬头仰望徐徐飘落的雪点。冷而湿的雪花落到他的睫毛上，随体热逐渐融化，顺着眼角淌下，如是他本人流出的眼泪。之后他再次来到那家酒吧，却回避了梁祯元的目光，低头盯着杯中深蓝透明的液体，几枚冰块沉落杯底，正卑微地融化着，变质成并不纯净的酒精。他突地拿起杯子猛灌一通，被辛辣的口感呛出了眼泪，忙冲到厕所剧烈地咳嗽。

“我知道你对Sheep有意思。”就在他拧开水龙头洗脸的当儿，一人的声音从身后传来，他止住咳嗽回过头，望见被梁祯元称作“羲承哥”的青年倚靠在门框上，两手交叠，目光锐利地朝他射来，他关了旋钮，扯出几张纸擦脸，有些不明所以地打量着青年。

“我只是想告诉你，不要对他有所企图，你不应该给他打电话的。”青年撂下这句便离开了，朴综星望着他的背影，紧了紧拳头。

他到底是没打电话。在SNS流行的当下，鲜少有人会保持电话联系，可他也清楚，他与梁祯元的联系始于眼神交接，由那张便条串起，通过电话相连，除此之外再没有其他的纠葛，他不能自私地索要更多，除非对方主动寻来。可他还是被自己的好奇心压制了，他试图仅凭那串数字搜寻对方在互联网上的其他信息，在SNS搜索——查无此人，于是转到其他社交平台，他在Instagram上输入“ENHYPEN”，终是得到了关于这家酒吧的诸多条目。

他点开那些方形的照片，仔细地辨认着上面的元素，他看到了隐于黑暗中的无数面孔，梁祯元是其中唯一的白，像深空中的月亮，他看到了面无表情的梁祯元，比剪刀手的梁祯元，做鬼脸的梁祯元，以及熟睡被偷拍的梁祯元，底下的介绍是：午间休息，主唱大人辛苦了。加之一个红色的爱心。

他翻开下头的评论，大多都是“羲承哥好宠！”“呜呜呜我的CP又发糖了”“同居愉快”这类的评论，语气明明是轻快的，却在他心上划出了无形的伤口。他好像明白了什么，关掉了软件躺倒在床上闭目养神，内心的烦躁却愈演愈烈，他再次打开手机，点开短信，对着那串号码输入：

「你和羲承哥在交往吗？」

「既如此，为什么会想要联系我？」

「你难道看不出来我对你的感觉吗？」

一连三句疑问，又被他按下删除键通通删掉，他又按熄屏幕，把手机甩到一边，撇撇嘴又闭上了眼睛。

直到一串铃音把他唤醒。那是他在酒吧录下的梁祯元的歌声。他迷瞪着眼，伸手胡乱寻找声音的源头，终是在床下捡起掉在地上的手机，在还未结束之前接通了电话。

“喂？”单字里含着浓浓的起床气。

“……那个，Jay哥，是我，我想问下你今晚有空吗？”对面梁祯元的声音有些嗫嚅。

“……晚点应该有时间，怎么了？”他心软了。

“没啥，就是想找你聊天，那你今晚大概几点？要我去找你吗？”随之又展露出些许喜悦。

“唔，我想想，要不晚上9点半，我们在清溪川见面吧，多穿点衣服，外面冷。”

“好，那我先挂了。”终是一串忙音。

朴综星在床上伸了个懒腰，爬起身开始穿衣服，他在宿舍一直坐到了晚上9点，才迎着夜色一步一步地往清溪川前去。今天没有下雪，亦未刮大风，街边囤积尚未融化的白雪，使寂寥的街道看起来更加清冷，夜空则是一望无际的黑，沉沉地压在城市的头顶，底下虽繁华万千，其上却单调无比，仿佛分割成两个截然不同的世界。

而他在下方的世界，却体会到了上面的落寞。他故意放慢了脚步，踩点到达目的地，这条川流没有固定的起点和终点，他刚刚在电话里模糊了具体的位置，也就是说，现下他将沿着岸边的石板路行走，或许会在某个地方遇到对方，又或许永远不会遇见，方才的约定随着水流弥漫的方向远去、消逝，他们最终可能就此错过。

他沿着河岸走，已经是行人渐少的时刻，唯剩幽幽的霓虹光点四散开来，像是黑暗中的精灵，指引着他逃离周遭的景致，融入夜色深处。前方隐隐有了闪烁的光点，随着他的靠近亮成浓烈的火星，他呼吸一滞，望见梁祯元站在岸边，手里举着点燃的嗞花，正神情专注地凝视着劈啪作响的光点，接着，梁祯元朝他望来，对他绽出一个灿烂的笑容。

“哥你来了，我怕哥找不到我，就一直等在这，我刚刚在路上买了点烟花棒，还挺好玩的，你要不要试试？”梁祯元对他喊道，摇曳着手里的光亮。

于是他走上前，揽过对方紧贴在怀里，说了声谢谢。在这个不见星光的夜晚，两人一前一后地漫步于清冷的水泥地，手里皆拿着不断闪烁又渐趋熄灭的嗞花，朴综星耐心地倾听梁祯元有一搭没一搭的诉说，内容多半围绕着喜欢的歌手、曲风，再到常吃的餐点，习惯的口味，又至学校的生活，朴综星听见对方说：

“其实我一直都很向往大学的生活，我初中毕业之后就辍学啦，然后一直跟着羲承哥混，期间其实也去夜校上过课，但总觉得没有校园的感觉。”这样的经历被梁祯元稀松平常地道出，朴综星感觉内心隐隐作痛。

“为什么会辍学？”朴综星刚问出口就后悔了。

“其实是从家里逃出来了，那时的我们都没有积蓄，就不停打工挣钱养活自己，羲承哥之前还想去当练习生出道的，被我这么一搅合，算是破灭了，后来我们找到了出路，他和友人合伙办起了ENHYPEN，才不至于继续浑浑噩噩地过活。”

“所以我一直有愧于他，想着以后我也要多赚点钱回报他对我的恩情，其实他唱歌很好听，但还是把驻唱的机会留给了我。”梁祯元说着，眼里漾起水光。

“你说你们从家里逃出来，是发生了什么事吗？”

“……嘛，就是待不下去了，所以才想要出来。我和他没有血缘关系，他父亲和我母亲再婚，所以才凑到了一起。”梁祯元没有继续说下去，朴综星也识相地噤了声。

嗞花燃尽，已经不剩下几根，梁祯元点燃最后两根，把其中一根递给朴综星，说：“那么，提前祝你新年快乐。”朴综星这才意识到今天是12月30日，离元旦不过两天时间。他接了过去，却用另一只手抓住对方的手腕，问道：“你和羲承哥在交往吗？”

梁祯元闻言，眼神晦暗了几分，低下头默不作声。

“既如此，为什么还要来找我？”朴综星隐忍地继续问着。

梁祯元动了动唇，颤颤道：“就像这火花，明明很美，却转瞬即逝，可它就是明晃晃地亮在了你的眼睛里，甚至亮到了你的心里。”

说罢，他踮起脚尖，在朴综星的唇上印下一吻，轻轻的，几乎不着热度。

“我之后要去外地上成人大学了，所以今天应该是我们见的最后一面。”

星火噼啪了最后一下，便彻底隐没于暗夜之中。

——

李羲承犹记得当时透过门缝瞧见的那一幕。

单薄细瘦的少年被父亲狠狠地按在床上，臀间进出着可怖的阴茎。少年早已失魂落魄地任由男人操弄着，双目迷离，唇间溢出喑哑的低吟，苍白的胴体上密布着青青紫紫的痕迹，而他透过门缝哑然地张望，眼底涌出滚烫的泪水，他近乎崩溃地跌坐在地，直到少年的眼睛朝他这处望来。

哥哥，救我。丧失血色的唇瓣艰难地翕动着。他抄起了放在餐桌中央的空花瓶，推开门砸上男人得意忘形的头颅。

霎时间，一切都四分五裂。两人望着倒在地上血流不止奄奄一息的男人，抱在一起失声地恸哭，少年颤抖着说，哥哥，我们该怎么办，该怎么办，而他一遍又一遍地答，我们逃走，走得远远的，不要被那些人发现，就只有我们两个人，走吧，我会永远陪在你的身边。

他们甚至还没来得及收拾现场，便狼狈地逃离了，乘上前往大城市的列车，连同曾经怀揣满腔的热血，一同覆灭在郁暗的洋流里。也就是在那时，李羲承下定决心要保护好这个并无血缘关系的弟弟，不让任何人伤害他，哪怕在外人看来这段关系掺杂了些许病态，他仍为对方磊筑起坚实的城墙。唯有他才能穿过这道城墙与对方亲密无间。

他不会像自己那肮脏丑陋的父亲一样，对这个弟弟抱有非分之想。可他还是在时不时的肢体接触之中，觉察了蛰藏在自己内心深处的邪念。他怵在门外的某一瞬间，哪怕他自己从来不愿承认，面对自己赤身裸体、正被人亵渎的弟弟，他悲哀地勃起了。

他在内心深处绝望地哭喊，想要把那异样的情愫通通发泄，可他自己渐渐意识到，从始至终，他根本没有逃离，他被围困在了那道门缝的阴影里，在那张污浊满布的床上，遍刻他晦暗驳杂的情念。而在他目前生命之中耀耀发光的人宛若天使，是他永远也无法沾染玷污的存在，所以他害怕了，害怕某天自己便会克制不住，再次给予对方沉重的伤害。

所以当梁祯元对他提出，想回归校园生活的时候，他应允了，连同一个苦涩的微笑。

他终是明了，自己再也保护不了他了。

——

梁祯元立在站台等候列车前来。远方燃烧的天穹此刻濒临熄灭，紫红的光辉俯照大地，令一切都染上海浪般的赤色，一道道铁轨向前奔腾，消失在落日镶嵌的地平线处，他静静地望着眼前趋于瞬息万变的景色，任由轻缓的冷风吹拂额前的发。

再过几分钟，列车便要呼啸而来，仍未放下的不舍此刻异常浓烈，他尽力不让自己回想过往的种种，让情绪保持在如眼前铁轨的平静状态之下，他深吸口气，又徐徐吐出，哈出疙瘩状的白团，接着，他把手放进口袋里取暖。

指尖传递异样的触觉，他忙向里摸了摸，摸索出了什么，便掏出来晾在眼前查看。躺在手心里的，是一张便签，一颗用纸折成的星星，以及一根早已燃尽的嗞花。

那张纸上写着：

无数的星星，无数的月亮

曾经彷徨疑问森林中的我

黑暗里跟着那光芒走来

那条横线对面，呼唤我的你

以及呼唤你的我

我仍在前方等待

——完——


End file.
